Firegoals
50 badges: Get 50 badges. You are given a prize of $1 * 75 badges: Get 75 badges. You are given a prize of $1.25. * 163 badges: Get 163 badges. You are given $3.50. * TripleThree: Get 333 badges. You are given $15 + a $3.50 universal coupon. * HalfThousand: Get 500 badges. You are given $30 + a $10 universal coupon. * .768: Get 768 badges. You are given $50 + a $20 universal coupon + a toy car. * 1k: Get 1,000 badges. You are given $100 + a toy of your choice + a $35 universal coupon * 1,456 badges: Get 1,456 badges. You are given $165 + 10 toys of your choice + a $65 universal coupon. * X2: Get 2,000 badges. You get $250 + a AM radio + a $100 universal coupon. * 777+2: Get 2,777 badges. You get $365 + a FM radio + a $185 universal coupon * 0003: Get 3,000 badges. You get $425 + a DAB radio + a $225 universal coupon. * QuadThree: Get 3,333 badges. You get $500 + a DAB/FM radio + a $275 universal coupon. * K2X: Get 4,000 badges. You get $750 + a 1975 TV CRT + a $385 universal coupon. * K2X2: Get 4,444 badges. You get $905 + a 1982 Amstrad TV CRT + a $450 universal coupon. * Unto5000: Get 5,000 badges: You get $1,100 + a mid-1990s 14" CRT TV + a $600 universal coupon. * Unto6000: Get 6,000 badges. You get $1,350 + a plasma TV + a mid 2000's laptop + a $777 universal coupon. * 75%; Get 7,500 badges: You get $1,750 + a Intel Core i5-4960K desktop computer + a $900 universal coupon. * OVER 9000: Get 9,001 badges. You get $2,222 + a new living room + a Core i7 PC + a $1,100 universal coupon. * OMG 10,000: Get 10,000 badges. You get $2,600 + a 2-bedroom flat + a Core i7 5960X PC + a $1,333 universal coupon * 12thousand: Get 12,000 badges. You get $3,330 + a three storey house worth $560,000 + a curved 4K UHDTV + a Core i9 at 5Ghz octa-core PC + a $1,700 universal coupon. * OneThreethreethreethree: Get 13,333 badges. You get $3,760 + a small mansion worth $10,000,000 + a curved 8K UHDTV + a Core i11 at 7Ghz 16-core PC + a $2,000 universal coupon. * K15: Get 15,000 badges. You get $4,500 + a mansion worth $235,000,000 + a 32K curved UUUHDTV + a core i29 at 10Ghz 64-core PC + a $2,500 universal coupon. * Every Badge: Get 17,499 badges. You get $6,000 + all of the above + a mansion worth $1,000,000,000 + a 60Ghz 512-core PC + a $3,333 universal coupon. * The Secret Badge: Get 17,500 badges. Get all of the above + a extra $750. * 1 week membership: Be a member for 1 week: Get the prilveges of having 163 badges but you get a toy too, * 1 month membership: Be a member for 1 month: Get the privileges of having 1,456 badges but you get a FM radio instead. * 6 month membership: Be a member for 6 months: Get the privileges of having 3,333 badges but a 1982 Amstrad TV instead. * 1 year membership: Be a member for 1 year. Get the privileges of having 6,000 badges but a Intel Core i5-5960K instead. * 5 year membership: Be a member for 5 years. Get the privileges of having 10,000 badges but a two-storey house worth $220,000 instead. * DecadeShip: Be a member for a decade. Get the privileges of having 15,000 badges but you have a 35Ghz 128-core PC.